Adventures of Leanora Black: Book 2
by allthefandoms1910
Summary: Follow Leanora Black during her fourth year at Hogwarts school. Many kids are being petrified and Lea and her friends try to find who is doing it and stop them. Sorry I'm terrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Here is the first chapter of Book 2. If you haven't read Book 1, I recommend you do.**

 **I'm sorry this took a bit longer than I thought it would take. I've been really busy. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can but it may take a while.**

 **For know I hope you enjoy the beginning of Book 2.**

Lea had woken up bright and early one morning. She went downstairs to see if anyone else was up but she doubted it. When she got downstairs in the Burrow, she looked out the window as she always did. It was still pretty dark but Lea could see a faint hint of the sun coming over the horizon.

She also noticed something else. The bright blue Ford Anglia that Mr. Weasley had enchanted, was not in its usual spot outside the Burrow. Lea had an idea of what might have happened to it and it was confirmed when she walked over to the Weasley family clock to notice that the pictures of Fred, George, and Ron were pointing to lost.

Lea knew they would be in big trouble when they got back. That was if they got back before anyone else woke up. She took a seat on they couch and opened up they book she had left on the table next to it.

After a while, the sun began to fully come up and she heard footsteps walking around upstairs. She then heard them coming down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley appeared at the bottom of the stairs still in her pajamas. She looked around very frantically. Lea looked up slightly from her book to see what she was looking for but she knew what Mrs. Weasley was looking for: her sons who had disappeared in the night.

"Where are they?" she asked somewhat calmly to her. Lea gave a small shrug and told her, "The car is missing too." Mrs. Weasley then walked over to the window to see it was gone.

"Well, I was going to try and wake them up early so we could go to Diagon Alley," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh believe me, they're up already," Lea told her.

"Well then, I'm going to go back upstairs and get dressed. They will surely get an ear-full whenever they get back," Mrs. Weasley said and then walked upstairs.

Lea laughed at the thought of what their faces would look like when Mrs. Weasley yelled at them.

She returned to her book that was about animagi, werewolves and other shifters. Lea had been told by her Uncle this summer that she was something called a metamorphmagus. Not knowing what that meant at all, he then explained that it's a kind of shifter that is born with they're gift and they can change their physical appearance at will.

But since it is so rare, not many people know how a metamorphmagus' gift works. Her Uncle told her that she had a distant cousin who was a metamorphmagus too. Lea hoped she could meet her soon so she could learn more about her abilities and how to use them. But for now, all she could do was read books and try to practice on her own.

Lea hadn't told anyone about her new talent because her Uncle told her it can be used as a very clever disguise and could help save her life but it was best if it was kept secret until she fully learned how to use it.

She was so excited to begin shifting but she had so much trouble doing it. She planned to try again later that night but for now she read her book waiting for they boys to get home.

* * *

The sun had fully come up and Lea was almost finished with her book when she heard the sound of the car pulling up to the front of the Burrow. Lea ignored it and continued reading cause she knew who it was.

The boys were quietly trying to sneak back into the house but Lea could still hear them.

"Do you think it'd be alright if we had some of this?" Lea heard Fred ask. "Yeah, Mum will never know," she heard George reply.

Out of the corner of her eye Lea could see someone looking at the Weasley clock. She looked up from her book and noticed it was Harry Potter.

So that's why they were sneaking out. They went to get Harry. "Someone's going to be in trouble," Lea said teasingly to them. They all looked at her in surprise noticing her for the first time. "Please don't say anything," Ron asked.

"Don't worry, I didn't plan on it," she told them. Of course she never planned to tell on them because they always ended up getting in trouble anyway. What did they expect to happen? Harry wasn't just going to magically appear at their house for no reason.

Harry was still looking around they house in amazement. Lea remembered this was his first time at the Burrow. He was drawn to a pair of enchanted sewing needles. "It's not much, but it's home," Ron told him. "I think it's brilliant," Harry replied.

Suddenly, they all heard footsteps quickly thundering down the stairs. "Where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley yelled at them. Fred, George, and Ron all looked guiltily at the food they had been stuffing their faces with, and slowly hid them behind their backs.

Mrs. Weasley noticed Harry and began walking towards him with open arms saying, "Harry, how wonderful to see you, dear." She then quickly turned back to her sons with a very stern face saying, "Beds empty, no note, car gone! You could have died. You could have been seen."

She then very sweetly turned to Harry and assured him that she didn't blame him for her sons' actions.

Ron then spoke up trying to explain, "They were starving him, Mum. There were bars on his window." The others started nodding in agreement to prove it to Mrs. Weasley. "Well, you best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley," she said point an accusing finger at Ron and the twins looked at him with a fearful gaze.

Mrs. Wealsey then turned back to Harry, "Come on, Harry, time for a spot of breakfast." They all went to sit down at their usual spots at the table and Harry sat next to Ron. Percy came down shortly after with a messy bed head and sat down at the table and began reading the Daily Prophet like he always did.

Mrs. Weasley had quickly made breakfast for all of them and began eating right away. They heard more footsteps coming down the stairs and it was Ginny still dressed in her pajamas and robe. This year was going to be her first year at Hogwarts and she was so excited. It was all she ever talked about. Well that and Harry because she seems to have developed a little crush on him.

"Mummy, have you seen my jumper?" she asked. "Yes, dear, it was on the cat," Mrs. Wealsley told her with a smile. Ginny noticed Harry sitting at the table and she looked completely mortified. Harry looked at her and smiled, "Hello." Ginny then rushed back upstairs as fast as she could.

The twins were snickering on both sides of Lea and she gave them both a slight nudge to make them stop. Harry looked at them all confused, "What did I do?"

"Ginny. She's been talking about you all summer. A bit annoying, really," Ron told him.

Just then someone was opening the backdoor saying, "Morning, Weasleys." It was Mr. Weasley arriving home from work. "Morning, Dad," they all replied including Lea. She was just like a member of the family. They all continued on eating.

"What a night. Nine raids. Nine," Mr. Weasley said as he set his things down then went to kiss his wife. He took his seat at the head of the table all ready to eat some breakfast when he noticed Harry sitting next to him. "And who are you?" Mr. Weasley asked Harry.

"Oh sorry, sir. I'm Harry, sir. Harry Potter," he replied. "Good Lord. Are you really?" Mr. Weasley said in amazement. "Well, Ron's told us all about you of course, when did he get here?" he asked no one in particular.

Of course Mrs. Weasley was the first to reply with, "This morning. Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night."

"Did you really? How did it go?" he asked in excitement. All the boys started telling him at once, but Mrs. Weasley gave her husband a quick little slap on the shoulder to set him straight. "I mean… That was very wrong of you indeed boys. Very wrong of you," Mr. Weasley quickly corrected himself.

"Now Harry you must know all about muggles. Tell me. What exactly is the function of a rubber duck?" Mr. Weasley asked trying to change the subject. Harry had an odd look to his face but before he could say anything they heard the screeching of an owl. "Well, that'll be Errol with the post," Mrs. Weasley stated as they all looked towards the window.

The bird came flying towards the open window but ended up crashing into the closed one. Everyone winced. "Fetch it will you, Percy," Mrs. Weasley instructed him and he got out of his seat to receive the letters from Errol.

"He's always doing that," Ron stated. "Oh, look, it's our Hogwarts letters. They've sent us Harry's as well," Percy said as he passed out the letters to each of them. "Dumbledore must know you're here, Harry. Doesn't miss a trick that man," Mr. Weasley stated.

Lea and the twins were looking at their letters. "This lot won't come cheap, Mum," Fred said. "The spell books alone are very expensive."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry's letter, "We'll manage." She then looked up at everyone saying, "There's only one place we're going to get all of this. Diagon Alley."


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! I'm sorry, but writing this book may take a bit longer than the other one did but I am trying my best.**

 **I have one other thing I wanted to ask you. I plan on added a romantic interest later on, probably not in this book but maybe the next one, because I do plan I writing this story to follow each of the movies and eventually they all get married. I just wanted to get your opinion on who I should pair Lea with. I have three different story line ideas for three characters: Neville Longbottom, Fred Weasley, or George Weasley. I may start a poll but I'm not sure yet. Let me know what story line you would be interested in reading.**

 **Thanks and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

After getting dressed, they all met down stairs by the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley walked over and grabbed the flowerpot of Floo powder.

"Right. Here we are, Harry. You go first, dear," she said trying to direct Harry over to the fireplace.

"But Harry's never traveled by Floo powder before, Mum," Ron said. "Floo powder?" Harry questioned.

"Well, you go first Ron, so that Harry can see how it's done. Yes," Mrs. Weasley directed her son. Ron walked into the open fireplace. He then grabbed a handful of powder while Mrs. Weasley went to hold her children back.

"Diagon Alley," Ron said and then dropped the powder on the ground, which lit into a bright green fire completely consuming him and before you could say quidditch, he was gone.

Lea looked over at Harry as Mrs. Weasley assured him that he didn't need to be afraid. Harry had a completely terrified look on his face as he slowly walked towards her.

He grabbed a palm fully of Floo powder as Mrs. Weasley reminded him to speak very clearly.

This reminded Lea of the first time she had to use Floo powder. She was so nervous after seeing the twins go first. She thought for sure that it would hurt but as soon as she did it, all she felt was a warm tingle as she magically traveled from one place to the next.

She imagined Harry was having the same thoughts as she did. He looked up at them all just before he said, "Diagonally." He quickly threw the powder on the ground and the green flames rose and then Harry was gone.

"What did he say, dear?" Mrs. Wesaley asked her husband. "Diagonally," he replied. "I thought he did," she said with a look of concern.

"I'm sure we'll be able to find him," Mr. Weasley assured her. "Well, alright. Lea why don't you go next," Mrs. Weasley said to her.

Lea stepped up into the fireplace grabbing some powder then saying, "Diagon Alley." She threw the powder on the ground and closing her eyes as she felt a warm tingling feeling all over her. She opened her eyes a few seconds later and saw she had reached Diagon Alley.

She got out of the fireplace and found Ron waiting for her. "There you are. I've been waiting. Where's Harry?" he asked as George was just walking out of the fireplace.

"He accidentally said diagonally. We aren't sure where he is but he must be around here somewhere," Lea told him.

They waited around for the others to arrive. Mr. Weasley was the last one out, an once they were all together, Mrs. Weasley said she wanted to go to Flourish and Blott's first because one of her favorite authors was having a signing today.

They all walked over to the bookstore where they found Hermione and her parents standing outside the store. Ron and Lea walked over to her. "Hey, Hermione! How have you been?" Lea asked. "Fantastic!" she said looking very excited.

"What are you so happy about?" Ron asked her. "Didn't you hear? Gilderoy Lockhart is having a book signing today," she told them. Lea assumed that was who Mrs. Weasley was also excited about meeting. "We should head in," Lea said and they all walked in but didn't get very far because there was a long line of witches waiting to meet Lockhart. They all just stepped aside and found the twins browsing through some random books.

"Have you heard from Harry at all?" Hermione asked them both. "I haven't heard from him all summer."

"No, but Ron ran out in the middle of the night to find out why he wasn't replying and ended up bringing him back to the Burrow," Lea told her.

"Is he with you? I have to talk to him," Hermione asked. "No. We were traveling by Floo powder and he wasn't able to follow us correctly," Ron said.

"Well, I'll go wait outside to see if I can spot him anywhere," Hermione said and then headed outside to look for Harry.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lea and Ron went to join Mrs. Weasley in the line. Shortly after, Hermione returned with Harry, who was all covered in dust. Mrs. Weasley started brushing it off of his shoulders and told him about how worried they had been.

Just then, a man began to speak to the crowd saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart." All the witches gasped and began clapping as Lockhart appeared in the doorway wearing a very fashionable outfit. A man came through the line with a camera telling them he needed a picture for the Daily Prophet. Lockhart did a few poses as the man took pictures, but then suddenly stopped and looked in their direction in amazement.

"It can't be. Harry Potter?" He sort of said to himself out loud. The cameraman turned around and noticed Harry then grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him toward Lockhart for a picture. Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights. Lea laughed a little to herself. It couldn't be easy for him being so famous for something he was too young to remember.

After a few pictures, Lockhart spoke up to everyone in the store saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, what and extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blott's this morning to purchase my autobiography, _Magical Me_ …" He then dragged on; bragging about how well his book was doing on the top of the best sellers list then gave Harry his entire collected works for free.

Everyone was so amazed and many of the witches seemed to be praising him for his kindness. Lea wasn't falling for it. It all seemed too fake to her. It was all just for show.

Harry returned back to Mrs. Weasley who gladly accepted the books and said she would get them signed for him then told them to go wait outside and they all left.

As they were getting closer to the entrance, they were stopped a boy no one wanted to deal with. Draco Malfoy, a slytherin who was the same age as Harry, Ron and Hermione, came down the staircase saying, "Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." He got right in front of Harry, which was making Lea's blood boil. She hated Malfoy so much especially when he was teasing her friends.

Ginny seemed to have the same idea as she stepped up to Malfoy telling him to leave Harry alone. "Look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend," Draco said to Harry but suddenly he was stopped from his teasing by a man behind him.

"Now, now, Draco, play nicely," the man with long, straight, blonde hair said as he stepped in front of Harry replacing Draco. "Mr. Potter," the man said, "Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last."

Harry shook hands with him as he introduced himself. "Forgive me," Lucius said as he pulled Harry towards him and pushed back his hair with his cane. "Your scar is legend. As of course the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents," Harry replied. Lucius let go of him, "He was nothing more than a murderer."

"You must be very brave to mention his name. Or very foolish," Lucius said to him. "Fear of the name only increases fear of the think itself," Hermione said from her place by the stairs.

Lucius looked towards her saying, "And you must be Miss Granger. Yes, Draco's told me all about you. And your parents. Muggles aren't they."

Mr. Malfoy then turned to Lea. She really wished she wasn't as scared of him as she was. "I'd recognize that face anywhere. Your Leanora, aren't you? Leanora Black," he said to her staring right into her eyes. Lea didn't respond. "Your father is almost as famous as You-Know-Who himself." Lea tensed up at this and sensing her discomfort he looked over at the Weasley children.

"Let me see red hair, vacant expressions, tatty, second hand book," he said as her gabbed a book sitting in Ginny's cauldron and holding it up looking at it. "You must be the Weasleys" Suddenly, Mrs. Wealsey showed up, "Children, it's mad in here. Let's go outside."

"Well, well, well, Weasley senior," Lucius said to Mr. Weasley. "Lucius," he replied.

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime, but judging by the state of this, I'd say not," Lucius replied holding up Ginny's book again.

"What's a use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it," Lucius said very snarky.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," Mr. Weasley said back.

"Clearly. Associating with muggles," Lucius said as he returned the book to Ginny, "And I thought your family could sink no lower." Lea could see the anger in Mr. Weasley's eyes.

"I'll see you at work," Lucius said before turning and leaving. Draco walked over to Harry and said, "See you at school," and then followed his father out of the store.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I was on vacation and when I got back I started writing this but I didn't really like it so I tried to rewrite it. I'm still not 100% satisfied with this chapter but I thought I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer so here it is. I hope you enjoy.**

Lea was still a little tense about what Mr. Malfoy had said after they got home from Diagon Alley. It was late in the evening and Lea decided to go straight to bed. Despite what happened she still wanted to try and use her newfound powers.

She said "good night," to everyone then went to her room alone. Lea grabbed her book off of her nightstand and then went to stand in front of the mirror in her room. She had no idea where to begin. She tried rereading through the book about metamorphmagi but it said nothing about how they use their powers.

She decided the best way to start was to try and concentrate on a specific body part and try to change it's appearance. She looked at her hand then closed her eyes trying to imagine what they would look like if the fingers were longer. She keeping concentrating on that one image and when she opened her eyes and looked at her hand, her fingers had become longer.

To confirm this she held her hand up to the other and they had definitely grown longer. This was starting to freak her out so she closed her eyes again and imagined what they looked like before she changed them. She opened her eyes again and saw that her fingers were back to normal.

She was so excited. She thought this would be a lot harder. Next she wanted to try and change the color of her hair. She closed her eyes and pictured it then opened them and saw she had Weasley red hair. She laughed to herself maybe she can try to change into a different person. Since she already had the red hair, she was picturing what Ginny looked like and when she opened her eyes…she still looked like herself with red hair.

Lea guessed she had to work up to changing into a specific person. Lea was still really happy with the progress she had made so without closing her eyes she pictured what her normal hair looked like. She then watched as her hair changed back to black starting from the roots and going down.

This was amazing and to think she might not have known about this unless her uncle had told her. It was a power that could really come in handy if she needed to hide.

Lea really wished she could meet her cousin so she would be able to learn more about this and be able to have more control over it.

Yawning, Lea changed into her pajamas and went to lie down in her bed. Despite how happy she just was she thought back to what Mr. Malfoy had said to her. She just couldn't get it out of her mind.

She rolled from side to side in her bed and she wasn't sure when but she eventually feel asleep.

* * *

When Lea woke up, she saw she was in a dark and cold room sitting on the hard ground. When she looked down at her self she seemed to be wearing some type of prison uniform that was all dirty and torn in some places.

When she looked back up she saw that there was a small opening with bars closing her off from whatever was outside. She went to peek through the opening but she couldn't see much. Lea didn't know where she was but it was starting to scare her.

She had an overwhelming feeling of entrapment and sadness. Beginning to panic, she kneeled down to try and calm herself but she was already breathing really heavy. Then she felt as if she couldn't breathe at all.

She clutched her throat as she was trying to gasp for air and just before she blacked out, she sat up in her bed trying to catch her breathe from the awful dream she just had.

Where was she in the dream? She had never been in a place like that before. She lied back down in her bed trying to clear her mind. She was afraid to go back to sleep but she needed her rest for the next morning.

Eventually, she fell back asleep and was able to sleep peacefully through the rest of the night.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since she had her nightmare and she decided not to tell anyone about it. She wasn't sure what happened in the dream or where she was, but she was lucky that it didn't happen again so she wasn't going to worry about it now.

She had all her things packed for school, so her, Harry, and the Weasley family headed out in the Ford Anglia to Kings Cross. They were running a little late so everyone was walking at a fast pace to try and get to Platform 9 ¾.

"10:58, come on, come on," Mr. Weasley said. "The train will be leaving any moment soon," Mrs. Weasley added trying to get her children to move faster.

"Fred, George, Lea, Percy, you first," Mr. Weasley instructed them and they all ran one by one pushing their luggage through the barrier and onto the platform.

Ginny followed shortly after and Lea was going to wait and try and help her but her parents came through just after her so Lea ran to catch up with the twins.

They got on the train and found am empty compartment to sit in. "Want to play exploding snap with us?" Fred asked Lea taking out the deck of cards. "No thanks," she replied and then scooted closer to the window to rest her head next to it.

She was contemplating a little more on what her dream could have been. Since it was bothering her this much maybe she would write a letter to her uncle telling him what happened.

Lea suddenly had an idea. What if her trying to use her powers had caused her to have the dream? She hadn't practiced them since that one night and she didn't have any bad dreams since then.

Maybe using her powers was a bad thing. She decided not to tell her uncle or anyone else. She also thought that maybe it wasn't a good idea to practice using her powers because she didn't want to have anymore terrifying dreams like she did before.

She wasn't sure if this theory was 100% true but she didn't want to risk finding out if it was.

* * *

Halfway through their ride to Hogwarts, the compartment door opened to reveal Hermione with a concerned look on her face.

"Have you seen Harry or Ron?" she asked them all. They shook their heads and then Hermione said, "I've been looking for them everywhere but no one else has seen them."

"Come sit with us. I'm sure they are on the train somewhere," Lea told her and then gestured to the seat across from her. Hermione sat down still looking a little uneasy and worried about her friends.

Lea tried to distract her by asking her what she did over the summer, so they continued to talk about that for quite sometime until suddenly George looked out the window and pointed to something outside saying, "Look at that!"

They all looked out the window to see the flying Ford Anglia cruising along next to the train. They seemed to be rocking back and forth a lot, almost like they were out of control.

"Well I guess we know where Harry and Ron are," Lea said as they watched the car drift somewhere up above the train and then they couldn't see it anymore.

Lea looked across at Hermione and she just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "They had me all worried for nothing. Typical," she said. Then they both continued talking about their summer until they finally arrived at Hogwarts.


End file.
